


Ночные размышления

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock has feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычной бессонной ночью Шерлок размышляет над загадкой по имени Джон. Что же он значит для самого сыщика?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные размышления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nighttime Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490492) by [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona). 



  
_Вдох... Выдох..._

_Вдох... Выдох..._

"Дышать скучно". Шерлок помнит, как сказал это Джону, конечно же, помнит, он не забыл ни единого слова из их разговоров. И то, что он сказал тогда, чистая правда. Тогда дышать действительно было скучно. Сейчас все изменилось, как изменился и он.

Шерлоку было любопытно, осознает ли Джон когда-нибудь то влияние, что оказывает на него, как глубоко один невысокий бывший военврач проник в самую суть детектива. Если бы Шерлок верил в такую вещь, как душа, ему бы пришлось поверить и в то, что он не смог бы вырвать оттуда Джона, чтобы ни делал или ни старался сделать.

_Вдох... Выдох..._

_Вдох... Выдох..._

Дыхание было важным. Шерлок не осознавал насколько, пока дыхание Джона не сбилось и не остановилось, когда та сволочь, что они преследовали, не повернулся и не воткнул в него припрятанный грязный нож. Это было ненаучно и нелогично, но, вопреки всему, дыхание Шерлока остановилось вместе с джоновым, ровно до тех пор, пока грудь его друга вновь не начала подниматься и опускаться.

Шерлок все еще злился на Майкрофта за то, что тот поймал того преступника раньше него. Холмс-младший разработал целый план, включавший все его любимые рабочие инструменты, для человека, что посмел навредить Джону. И неважно, что Майкрофт знал все о тортах, власти и Лестрейде, Шерлоку все же пришлось признать, что его брат знал и его достаточно хорошо... Возможно даже, что Майкрофт знал о тех маленьких экспериментах, что он хотел провести над обидчиком, и спрятал того во избежание. Глупый, желающий все контролировать Майкрофт.

_Вдох... Выдох..._

_Вдох... Выдох..._

И все же... Шерлок сел на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, и посмотрел на спящего рядом с ним мужчину, свернувшегося клубком. Возможно, просто возможно, Майкрофт на этот раз оказался в чем-то прав. Позволив ему разбираться с преступником самому, Шерлок смог сконцентрироваться на Джоне, чтобы быть уверенным, что доктора лечат его наилучшим образом и Джон, упрямый идиот, который в очередной раз решил взять на себя больше, чем смог унести, выйдет из больницы здоровым.

Сейчас он уже дома, рядом с Шерлоком, где и должен быть, и дышит так, как и должен. Вдох и выдох, и вдох, и выдох.

Заглушив зевок, Шерлок вновь посмотрел на Джона и улегся обратно, лицом к нему... Вдыхая тот же воздух, что и его любимый человек.

Забавный милый Джон. Как же он это сделал? Как он смог заставить Шерлока остепениться, всего лишь оставаясь самим собой? Шерлок протянул руку и провел ею по коротким светлым волосам, большим пальцем мазнув по обветренной щеке. И неважно, что решил Шерлок. Хотя бы раз ему необязательно знать, как и почему. И пока Джон здесь, рядом с ним, ничего больше не имеет значения.

Вновь зевнув и закрыв глаза, он придвинулся ближе и обнял Джона за талию. Даже спать сейчас было проще. Сейчас, когда он мог засыпать под колыбельную джонова спокойного дыхания.

_Вдох... Выдох..._

_Вдох... Выдох..._  



End file.
